Rupture
by Haru-carnage
Summary: On ne m'avait pas dit à quel point l'amour pouvait être destructeur… Et le voir le désespoir dans le regard d'Ochako me perturbe.. Pov Izuku Midoriya. Challenge du collectif [NoName du mois de Septembre - Citation]


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Le défi de l'auteur** : ça m'est déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois. Je me suis beaucoup reconnue dans notre personnages, masculins et féminin, vieux ou jene. Se retrouver dans un personnage est pour moi, une des clés qui me font lire très vite.

* * *

On l'avait prévenu, mais elle n'avait pas écouté. Elle s'était laissée emportée par ses sentiments. Maintenant, elle pleure. Je la console. En tant que meilleur ami, je sais que mes gestes envers elle apaisent son cœur blessé. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son existence ainsi, de mettre sans dessus-dessous et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était. Surtout qu'elle semblait tout aussi attachée à Ochako. Mais elle est partie. Laissant ma meilleure amie seule avec ses sentiments. Mais cette histoire était tellement mignonne...

Je me souviens de la première fois où je les ai vus ensemble...

Elles se détestaient, ça se voyait. J'ai voulu intervenir, mais Ochako m'en avait empêché d'agir. Elles se sont fusillées du regard comme deux cow-boys du Far West. Elles se sont battues, et moi, je n'étais que le spectateur de leur conflit. La colère d'Ochako faisait flotter quelques objets autour d'elle. Son pouvoir était normalement limité aux choses qu'elle touchait de ses coussinets. Contrôlant leur gravité à sa guise. Je notais sur un de mes carnets qu'énerver ma meilleure amie n'était bon, ni pour ses ennemis, ni pour elle. Et abusant ainsi de son pouvoir, elle finissait par rendre ses repas. Et moi, je restais à ses côtés en massant son dos.

Je me souviens de ces mots comme si c'était hier. Ces mots pleins de haine.

« Je la tuerais cette fille. »

La haine et la colère teintaient sa voix, pourtant si douce.

Puis les jours ont passé, notre vie reprenait son cours normal. Sauvetage et d'autres combats avec des vilains ou des criminels. Être un héros était loin d'être simple. En plus de ça, je m'inquiétais toujours pour mon mentor, celui que j'avais toujours admiré. C'est donc plus tard que j'apprenais qu'elles s'étaient revues. Ochako avait le visage couvert de bleu, des bandages sur ses bras, mais aussi ses jambes. Inquiet pour elle, j'ai demandé ce qui s'était passé. Elle m'a regardé. Elle n'osait sûrement pas avouer qu'elle avait raté une mission de sauvetage. Fière comme elle est, l'apprentie héroïne n'avouerait jamais qu'elle avait été en difficulté. Elle tenait trop à ce que je la vois comme une personne digne de ma confiance. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire ça. Mais j'ai beau lui dire, elle fait tout pour ne jamais me décevoir. Je lui ai souri. Elle sourit puis elle finissait par tout m'avouer...

Sa bagarre avec cette vilaine, Himiko Toga. Ce combat était inégal entre elles, car la demoiselle en face d'elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et ne respectait aucune règle. Utilisant des explosifs, des couteaux, et même des civils pour la vaincre. En tant qu'apprentie, sa priorité avait été de mettre à l'abri ses pauvres gens. Ils n'étaient que des victimes collatérales de cette rencontre. De cet instant volé entre ses deux jeunes femmes qui avait du mal à se supporter pour une raison dont j'ignore encore tout.

Je n'ose pas lui demander pourquoi elles se disputaient avant que tout commence. Avant que ce vilain les lie... Avant que tout change entre elles. Quelles avaient été leurs conversations. Je ne savais rien de ça. Juste ce que j'avais pu entendre de l'une ou de l'autre...

Ce vilain, il était venu, alors qu'Ochako était encore un peu blessé de sa précédente rencontre avec la vilaine. Bien entendu, elle avait tout fait pour se défendre. Mais ce vilain était plus fourbe. Il l'avait capturé...

Je voulais la sauver à l'époque. Demandant l'aide de Shinsou et de Shouto pour la libérer. L'un avait refusé poliment, l'autre semblait partant. Avoir les deux semblait alors impossible pour le moment. Je me suis contenté de l'aide que j'avais, en espérant qu'elle suffirait. Attendre était hors de question, je devais y aller, qu'importe les dangers. Qui sait ce que ce méchant ferait...

Je me souviens de ce combat que j'ai eu, que j'ai gagné grâce à Shouto. De la libération d'Ochako. De cette vilaine attachée à elle qui souriait. De l'absence de blessure sur chacune d'entre elles. Observateur. Je me suis mis à avoir une dizaine d'hypothèses formulées dans mon esprit. Naturellement, j'avais commencé à marmonner, c'est Shouto qui avait fini par me le signaler. Gêné, je me suis excusé rapidement, j'ai de mauvaises habitudes qui ont la dent dure...

C'est là que je voyais quelque chose de surprenant. Elle se tenait la main sans que l'une des deux crie une insulte. Elles semblaient unies... Puis elles s'étaient séparées avec un sourire. J'étais surpris de ce sourire. Encore, aujourd'hui, je me demandais ce qu'il signifiait. J'étais heureux de retrouver mon amie. Saine et sauve. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Elle allait bien. Son sourire à ce moment m'avait rassuré.

Vint un jour d'examen, j'étais déjà en train de me demander ce qu'allaient demander les enseignants. Si j'ai toujours compris ce que voulaient les enseignants, c'est sûrement à cause de mon enfance en tant que personne dépourvue de pouvoir, avec comme seule passion, celle de collecter des informations plus ou moins utiles sur tous les pouvoirs que je pouvais croiser. Criminels comme ceux des héros. De leur utilité pour sauver les civils comme lui. De ces gens qui se retrouvaient souvent pris au dépourvu par les événements. Je devais combler mon manque de pouvoir par ses informations. Avec elles, je pouvais me battre. J'avoue que depuis que j'ai mon pouvoir, je manque parfois de ce temps pour tout réfléchir. Je suis tellement pris par l'action que j'en oubliais mes habitudes. C'est sûrement ça qui a permis à cette jeune femme d'entrer dans la vie de ma meilleure amie. De cette personne qui m'avait toujours soutenu, même lorsque je me blessais quotidiennement à cause de mon pouvoir. Je la caressais alors que ses pleurs avaient cessé. Mais je pouvais presque entendre la fissure qui se formait dans son cœur. J'ai embrassé son front.

« Tu es forte Ochako...  
-Izuku... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je l'aime encore ? Pourquoi tout ça arrive. Pourquoi elle m'a laissé ? Pourquoi ?  
-Si tu me disais tout ?  
-Je ne sais pas Izuku, je ne sais pas si je dois... Tu vas m'en vouloir. Tu vas me trouver stupide. Tu vas plus vouloir de moi dans ton cercle d'amis. Je suis si inutile. Si stupide.  
-Non, tu es une personne formidable, et qu'elle te laisse toi, fais d'elle la personne la plus stupide du monde. »

Elle sourit et essuya le coin de ses yeux bruns. Elle espérait sûrement que je l'embrasse ou un truc de genre. Sauf qu'une partie d'elle ne peut oublier Himiko. Ni oublier les moments qu'elles ont passés ensemble. Cette histoire entre elles était plus que ça. Je le sentais. Mais elle était partie, en laissant ma meilleure amie avec la douleur et les larmes.

« Je ne vais pas te le dire. Laisse-moi te l'écrire.  
-Bien sûr. »

Elle devait poser sur le papier ses sentiments, elle n'avait pas la force de les exprimer en face. Que je sois un garçon, ça devait la gêner un peu. Dans le monde hétéronormé, il était difficile pour elle d'avouer son amour pour cette demoiselle. De ce qu'elle avait vécu. Je serai patient en attendant la fin de sa rédaction. Mais j'avais vu leur rapprochement, un baiser volé. Himiko était plus directe, disant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Y compris des choses qui réjouiraient un psychopathe. C'est donc sans crainte qu'elle avait laissé Ochako pour d'autres choses. Des choses sûrement pas très légales ou gentilles. Je lâchais un soupir. J'avais toujours ce vain espoir qu'elle reviendrait et qu'elle continuerait la route pour être une personne avec pouvoir moins violente. Son pouvoir impliquait le sang. C'est ce que j'avais fini par apprendre. Sans en boire, elle ne pouvait pas changer d'apparence. Je l'avais vu changer d'apparence devant mes yeux. C'était à fois impressionnant, mais aussi un peu dégoûtant. Comme si une substance gluante et rouge venait la manger pour finir la faire apparaître sous les traits d'une autre personne, effaçant l'apparence de la jeune femme. Seuls ses comportements la trahissaient, si elle jouait bien, elle passerait inaperçue, elle l'avait sûrement déjà fait pour le compte des vilains.

J'aurais dû lui poser la question, à la place, j'ai noté ses capacités et la façon dont elle fonctionnait sur un de mes cahiers. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regretter un peu. J'aurais dû pousser un peu plus ma curiosité. Mais ma timidité m'a rattrapé. Himiko était impressionnante et jolie. Si elle n'était pas aussi... Particulière... Peut-être, j'aurai osé lui demander...

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire cette fille. Parfois, je me demandais ce qu'Ochako pouvait lui trouver. Comme le dirait un proverbe, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Il n'a jamais été autant vrai qu'au moment où elles riaient ensemble, elles se touchaient et s'aimaient d'un amour tendre. Ce souvenir tendre me poussait à espérer qu'elle pourrait revenir. Qu'elle s'excuserait...

Mais le temps venait de me démentir, c'est donc un matin que je voyais une lettre bien épaisse. Derrière ma porte. J'ai regardé partout et je l'ai pris avant de l'ouvrir dans un endroit sécurisé. Les attaques des vilains me poussaient à rester prudent.

Dès les premières lignes, je pouvais lire l'hésitation, de la peine, mais aussi un peu de peur. Elle parlait de sa captivité avec ce vilain. De ce qu'il lui avait fait. De l'intervention de Himiko pour qu'elle reste digne. Elle la détestait au début, mais à force, la vilaine avait montré une facette d'elle à Ochako, celle de la bonté qu'elle cachait sous une couche de violence, celle que la vilaine avait toujours connue... Himiko était une jeune femme qui avait un vécu sûrement bien plus lourd que je l'imaginais dès lors.

À travers les mots de ma meilleure amie, j'apprenais que cette fille avait perdu ses parents à cause d'une intervention de héros qui s'était mal passée. Elle était une de ses victimes collatérales qu'il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'éviter. C'était que des morceaux de ce qui s'était passé avant que je la sauve. Elle disait des choses qui me faisaient frissonner d'horreur. Comment un être humain pouvait en arriver là ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas porté plainte ? Il n'en avait rien.

Les lignes suivantes parlaient de Himiko et des conséquences des choses que cet homme avait fait subir. La vilaine avait eu besoin d'elle pour se reconstruire. Leur différent étant effacé par la peur et la tristesse. Celle de ne pas revoir la lumière du jour. Elle expliquait que malgré elle, elle avait fait tout un tas de tests avec la vilaine pour vérifier leur santé. Se forçant même à en parler à un professionnel une ou deux fois. Ce gars avait beau être en prison, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir envie de lui dire ces quatre vérités. Ce qui se passait en prison n'était pas mon affaire. Je n'étais qu'un héros en formation. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose pour réparer les blessures qu'avait Ochako. Non seulement celle de la rupture, mais aussi celle de cet enlèvement. À côté celui de Katsuki était bien moins marquant. Ma meilleure amie était brisée. Je devais la retrouver. Et ce, sans que je finisse cette lettre. Je l'ai repliée pour courir comme un fou.

Je reprenais mon souffle après une poursuite qui semblait vaine. Où était Ochako ? Elle n'allait pas se donner la mort à cause de ça ? À cause de ce sale type et d'Himiko qui l'a laissé. Elle ne pouvait pas. Je devais la trouver et si pour ça, je devais faire appel à d'autres, qu'importe. Shinsou, pourtant peu social, avait accepté de me donner un coup de main. C'est grâce à son pouvoir que je la retrouvais, assise au milieu d'un parc. Ses mains tenaient un peu d'herbe et quelques marguerites. Je me suis approchée d'elle. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle tenait juste l'objet de son crime contre la nature.

« Je veux qu'elle revienne, Izuku. Je sais qu'elle ne fait pas des choses gentilles, mais elle peut changer. Elle a juste besoin qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'elle est. Je croyais que les jours apaiseraient ma peine ou mon amour. Ma tristesse s'efface, en effet. Pas mon amour. Je l'aime tellement Izuku, au point que j'en oublie le reste. Son sourire. Sa façon de me rassurer. Comment je pourrais vivre sans ça ?  
-Je suis là Himiko, je serai toujours là. C'est ce que font les vrais amis. Se soutenir même dans les pires des moments. »

J'ai posé mon front contre le sien, elle m'a souri. Je me disais qu'elle avait retrouvé un peu la joie avec moi. Mais son cœur saignait encore. Alors je suis resté à ses côtés. Pour l'aider, pour la faire rire. Pour qu'elle se sente un peu mieux. Et ce, jusqu'au soir. C'est là que je pouvais reprendre ma lecture. Celle que j'avais laissé inquiet pour la retrouver.

Elle parlait de leur rendez-vous avec ce spécialiste. De certains secrets que cachait Himiko. De la famille d'Ochako qui vivait avec trois bouts de ficelle. Si elle était devenue une étudiante à la Yuhei, c'était pour aider sa famille. Du sourire de Himiko la rassurant doucement sur le futur. De leur premier baiser. De cette affection qu'elle semblait avoir au fond d'elle. De ces câlins dont elle avait appris à apprécier, et même réclamer tellement ils étaient remplis de tendresse.

L'amitié qui doucement prenait un autre tournant. Comparant à ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour moi peu avant ça. Ce qui me surprenait. J'ignorai qu'elle m'avait aimé dans ce sens, de façon de romantique. Pour moi, c'est un peu comme une sœur auquel je ne pourrai faire aucun mal. Un modèle et une personne que je voulais protéger. Que j'aurais dû sauver plus tôt, ou répondre à ses sentiments, mais je n'avais rien vu... Que j'aurais dû insister pour qu'elle cesse de voir Himiko pour éviter ce genre d'ennui. Mais j'avais laissé faire cette jeune femme. Car je voyais qu'elle allait mieux. Que ma meilleure amie remontait la pente.

Le reste de sa lettre était pleine de moments mignons qui la faisaient sûrement souffrir à présent si on en jugeait de son écriture tremblante. Mais je lisais jusqu'au bout. Je lui devais au moins ce geste. Ma meilleure amie mettait à nu ses sentiments pour me faire plaisir. Pour m'aider à comprendre pourquoi elle était si triste. Je sais maintenant pourquoi elle aime. Pourquoi, c'est si dur. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se laisse aller. Qu'elle sombre dans les ténèbres désespoir. Elle devait garder sa bonne humeur, apprendre à vivre sans cette affection. Mais avais-je les bons mots pour lui faire remonter la pente ? Aurais-je les bons gestes ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser des questions et de les marmonner. Une erreur de ma part pourrait avoir des conséquences bien trop grandes. Mais me stresser ne fera que me précipiter dans ce piège que me tendent mes idées noires.

Je respire à fond. Soufflant avec force pour relâcher la pression. Je sais que les gens qui pourront me voir me trouveront étrange. Mais je fais avec. Je souris et je continuais mon chemin. Je suis dans ma chambre, je regardais le plafond. Je sais que ce n'est pas bon de marmonner, mais dire les choses les rend réelles, plus palpables. J'avais besoin de mettre tout au clair.

« Ochako aime Himiko, mais cette dernière est partie. Elle semblait sur la bonne voie. Elle a même montré à quoi consistait son pouvoir. Donc de nombreuses personnes, dans notre entourage, sauront reconnaître Himiko dans la peau d'une autre personne. Alors elle s'est éloignée pour autre chose. Peut-être pour protéger Ochako, mais de quoi ? Difficile à savoir, elle est partie simplement. Elle qui est si franche, cacher quelque chose, c'est que c'est sûrement bien plus gros que ce que je peux imaginer. Je dois la retrouver et la ramener à Ochako... Ou lui promettre de faire ce deuil en ne la jugeant pas. »

Je devais le retrouver. Si même pour ça, je devais me plonger dans un monde encore plus noir que mes pensées. Mais avant tout. Je dois rassurer ma meilleure amie. Que cette séparation était aussi l'occasion pour elle d'avancer. De voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire sans elle sans l'amour, de retrouver la jeune femme indépendante qu'elle était. Cette femme était définitivement perdue. Mais il ne savait pas comment former les mots pour lui dire. Ils semblaient avoir beaucoup du mal à s'assembler pour former une cane avec qui elle pourrait avancer. Prenant mon courage à deux mains. Je suis allé frapper à sa porte. Elle avait de gros cernes sous les yeux. Je lui ai souri. Elle ouvrit la porte. Et je rentrais dans sa chambre.

D'abord, il y avait eu un silence entre nous, pas un mot ne semblait vouloir faire son apparition. C'est finalement le vent que je pouvais entendre qui me poussait à agir. Je me devais de foncer. Je devais le faire, pour retrouver cette fille que j'aime comme une sœur. Plus l'ombre d'elle-même parce qu'elle broyait du noir.

« Ochako, je sais que tu n'es pas bien. Inutile de me mentir. Mais tu dois reprendre du poil de la bête. Tu es une personne géniale. Toujours prête pour aider ses amis. Tu es une apprentie héroïne qui fait attention à beaucoup de gens. Elle est partie, soit. Mais tu dois vivre. Tu dois lui montrer que tu peux vivre sans elle. Lui montrer à quel point tu peux être belle. Elle regrettera de t'avoir laissée.

-Tu as raison, Izuku. Je me battrai pour lui montrer que je suis belle sans elle. Elle regrettera... Oh ça oui.

-Super. »

Et je suis sorti pour la retrouver sauf que Himiko savait comment masquer ses traces. Elle avait tout simplement disparu. Reviendrait-elle ? Peut-être plus tard. Mais Ochako aurait retrouvé l'œil du tigre. Et je serai là pour la soutenir et lui dire à quel point elle est formidable. Que son amour pour la vilaine n'avait pas été vain. Il lui avait apporté quelque chose qui la rendait encore plus dangereuse pour ses ennemis et plus efficace pour ses collègues. Les ruses dignes d'une vilaine. Voilà ce qu'elle avait en plus. Et je l'enviais un peu pour ça. C'était une chose que j'aurais du mal à saisir, même en l'étudiant. C'était mieux comme ça. Ils rendraient nos duos encore plus beaux et salvateurs.

Plus tard, on apprenait que Himiko, simplement, avait été tué par un gang de Vilains, serrant contre elle une lettre. Une lettre pour Ochako tâchée de sang. Une missive remplie d'excuses envers ma meilleure amie. Qu'elle avait tout fait pour la protéger. Qu'elle la laissait avec regret. Qu'elle l'attendrait dans le monde des morts. Ochako avait pleuré, puis sourit. Ces mots pour elle étaient devenus son talisman. Ce qui lui permettait d'avancer en ignorant, au passage, que c'était elle qui avait mis sous les verrous les assassins de sa moitié. Je lui dirai demain...  
Elle rirait sûrement de l'ironie. Puis elle continuerait à vivre. Comme à son habitude. C'est comme ça que je la préférai, pleine de vie. J'espère qu'elle retrouvera une personne pour l'aimer comme elle mérite. En tout cas. Moi, je vais l'aimer. Même en couple, j'irai vers elle pour la rassurer... Car c'était ça aussi l'amitié être là dans les bons moments, comme dans les mauvais.


End file.
